


Read The Fucking Manual

by FluorescentAndante (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Other, Sex Toys, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Rape, sex toys gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FluorescentAndante
Summary: It's just a sex toy, what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Female Character(s), Tentacles/Teenage Girl Who Didn't Read the Sex Toy Instruction Manual
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Read The Fucking Manual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



Luna's parents worked during the day, so she had no trouble ordering sex toys for delivery. The hedges surrounding the house prevented passersby from seeing and nicking the package while it sat on the doorstep until she got home from school. All she had to do was pick it up and carry it inside when she got home, and her mom and dad were never the wiser.

She absolutely couldn't wait for the Octivious. On the day the delivery notification hit her inbox, she rushed home after school and carried the package straight to her bedroom.

The quivering blue tentacle toy was four inches around and at least two feet long. There was no way any vagina would be able to take that length, she knew, but one of the toy's selling points was that it could curl up on itself to provide extra girth as it squirmed around inside the user.

It came with a glass box that was labeled _Charging Station_. Really, it looked like an aquarium.

Luna set it aside along with the instruction manual. She'd never had to charge a toy before using it. Besides, it was better to run the batteries down at first anyway. That way it would hold a charge better in the future, through some esoteric means her dad had explained to her when she was a kid.

Luna made sure the blinds were drawn before stripping out of her school clothes. She laid down in bed with the Octivious, and turned it over in her hands looking for the power button.

It was soft. There were bumpy little nubs all over the tentacle, "for her pleasure," according to the description in the online store. Luna was quite ready to be pleasured by those nubs, and the rest of the toy to boot. It almost felt flesh-like, but with a rubbery texture.

On the base of the toy was a button engraved with a power symbol. Luna pressed it and grinned as the toy started to wiggle in her hands.

She moved it down toward her crotch and the toy wiggled against her folds. The tip of the tentacle slipped through and started to caress her clit, eliciting a pleased sigh. Luna squeezed the toy between her thighs and moved her hands up to hold the pillow under her head. That made it easier to pretend she was really being touched by something _else_ , not just using a sex toy on herself.

Even as it continued to rub against her clit, she felt something... emerge?... from the toy. It felt like another tentacle wiggling around between her legs. Confused, Luna sat up and looked down. She let out a gasp as she saw that there _was_ , indeed, a second tentacle protruding from the toy's base.

She reached down to grab the toy to get a better look. This had definitely not been an advertised feature, but she wasn't about to complain.

It responded by wrapping one of the tentacles around her arm, and when she tried to pull it away with her other arm, it wrapped around that one too. Its grip was tight. Those nubs gave it extra hold, somehow.

That's when the other six tentacles burst out.

Luna opened her mouth to scream, but one of the tentacles pushed its way inside her mouth to silence her. It shoved its entire length in, coiling up into a ball and gagging her. Two more tentacles grabbed her thighs and spread them.

She shook her head desperately and tried to bite down on the tentacle in her mouth, but it was too rubbery for her teeth to make a dent. Besides that, it was just a sex toy. It wasn't like it could feel pain.

A tentacle punged into her vagina. She let out a muffled scream. She was wet from the teasing, but she wasn't ready for this.

Still, though, as it thrust in and out of her, coiling its length to shove more of itself inside her, she felt something building up in her gut. _Guaranteed to get you off or your money back_ , the site had promised. Even though that was the last thing Luna wanted right now, it was what was going to happen.

She thrashed around in the tentacles' grip as it drew an orgasm from her. The toy withdrew from her twitching pussy. Was it done? Would it let her go?

Soaked in her juices, it moved down to her other hole. Luna realized with horror that the Octivious was too stupid to know when it should stop. It must be running on some default setting, and she had no idea what that setting told it to do.

 _Should have read the manual,_ she thought bitterly.

She screamed around the tentacle in her mouth as her ass was violated. Another tentacle took the place of the first and thrust into her pussy. The two thrust in time with each other, while the one in her mouth pulled out and let her moan out loud.

"Stop, please," Luna begged. "Please, please, you have to have a safe word, don't you?"

As if irritated by her voice, it shoved back into her mouth, this time forcing its way down her throat.

She tried so hard to scream or bite, succeeding at neither. Her vision tunneled as the toy made her come again.

This was the end. Tears slipped down Luna's cheeks as she accepted that the sex toy she'd been eagerly anticipating was going to kill her.

* * *

When Luna came to, it took her a while to realize what was going on. She was alive. She was naked, her muscles ached, and there was a huge wet spot on the bed underneath her, but she was alive.

She was also no longer restrained. She sat up and looked around, but she couldn't see the Octivious anywhere.

Did it just... leave? Climb out a window in search of other victims? She wouldn't be surprised at this point.

Luna climbed out of bed and moved around, looking for the toy. It wasn't under the sheets, under the bed, or in any drawers. Moving was a pain, though, because her pussy felt seriously sore after the fucking it had received.

With a groan, she plopped down at her desk and finally opened up the toy's manual.

 _Thank you for purchasing the Octivious-brand personal satisfaction tentacle! Please read these instructions closely before use_.

 _Before using your new best friend, and after every use, ensure it is fully charged. Fill the charging station with room temperature tap water and let the tentacle soak for eight hours. The tentacle will soak up its required moisture and minerals from the tap water. For this reason, it is very important that you do not use bottled, filtered, or purified water_.

 _If not sufficiently charged, the tentacle may become aggressive in seeking out nourishment. The human body is an adequate source of the moisture and minerals it feeds on, and so it is not recommended to use the tentacle until after it is fully charged. If the tentacle does receive nourishment from a human body rather than from its charging station, it becomes difficult to remove from its host, as it will come to prefer that taste to all others_.

Cold terror settled into the pit of Luna's stomach. She reached down between her legs and slipped a finger between her folds. The feeling of something rubbery greeted her. The creature was inside her vagina, with one tentacle pushing out to cover her mound like a bizarre thong.

She tried to reach around and grab it, but the tentacle was pressed against her skin so closely, she couldn't get her hands around it. And it was slippery, somehow. From her own fluids? Or was it producing its own, now that it was... ugh... _charged_?

As if in response to her probing, the tentacle rubbed against her clit and throbbed inside her pussy.

Luna moaned, feeling her knees go weak. "Stop... Don't do that," she begged.

It didn't listen, though. It kept rubbing and rubbing until she was utterly lost in the feeling. She couldn't help but grope her own breasts and rub her nipples in time with its motions.

And then, belatedly, it stopped.

"Huh?" she asked weakly. She tried prodding the tentacle again to see if it would respond, but it didn't. It was motionless. She tried pressing down on it to rub against her clit, but she couldn't really feel anything by doing that.

Luna just sat there in disbelief for a minute, trying to process this.

"Well, if I can't get it off of me, I need to do something about that," she muttered. She opened her laptop and navigated to the Octivious homepage to shoot off a support email.

She filled out every part of the form until she got to one question in particular. _Did you charge the unit before use?_

She checked the box that read "no". She wouldn't get useful information by lying.

The form vanished, replaced with a message that read,

 _Thank you for purchasing your Octivious-brand personal satisfaction tentacle. Unfortunately, failure to charge your unit before use renders the warranty null and void_.

 _But please don't be dismayed. Your current situation may seem unpleasant, but many of our QA testers report immense satisfaction from their own human-charged units. Your personal satisfaction tentacle has become your lifelong friend! You'll never have to worry about being alone ever again, and it will bring you unending pleasure for as long as you live_.

 _While you're here, why not purchase a pair of Octivious-brand sucker pasties? You can even match the color to that of your personal satisfaction tentacle_.

Luna sat back in her seat and let out a whimper. "What am I going to do?"

As if in response, the tentacle started to throb again. She shuddered, resigned to enjoy it, and could only hope that she would get to come this time.


End file.
